How I Captured Sesshomaru Taisho's Heart
by InuYashamama87
Summary: A 17 year old girl named Rhiannon visits feudal Japan with her family and she captures Sesshomaru's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know that this might be a little OOC (out of character) so no flaming please. **

**Special thanks to Inufan155687 for editing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters, but I DO own the plot and a character that will be introduced later on.**

CHAPTER 1

"How many days worth of clothes should I pack?" I shouted down the hall to my mother. "Enough for two months." She said. I closed my bedroom door and turned to my closet. _What to pack?_ I wondered. I finally decided to pack some jeans, some of tanktops, some t-shirts, my pajama shirts and pants, some sundresses, and some skirts._ Oh, I forgot to introduce myself how rude of me. My name is Rhiannon, I am 17 years old and I was born and live in the United States. My mother's name is Emily Carp. Yes, She is the famous writer. You must be wondering why I am packing my clothes. You see, My mother is going to Japan in order to write her next book and she is taking us with her. By us, I mean my older sister Rose, my younger sister Rachel, My father Steve, and me. But we aren't staying in Japan for long. My friend that I met at summer camp two years ago, Kagome Higurashi will take us to the destination that we truly desire. You see, my friend Kagome can travel from modern day Japan to Feudal Japan and she is going to take us their so my mother can write her book about it. The cool think about Kagome is that she is the re carnation of a high preistess named, Kikyo. Two years ago, Kagome was pulled through a well that is in her family shrine to the feudal era by a demon because she had a special jewel called the Shikon jewel or jewel of four souls in her body some how. Ever since then, she was able to travel back and forth from the feudal era and present day. I am excited to see Kagome again because the last time I visited her in Japan, I met InuYasha. He is a dog demon from the feudal era. Well, actually he is a half-demon since his mother was human. She died when he was a little boy. He is very stubborn at times and even though he doesn't admit it I think that he has a major crush on Kagome. My family is going to live in a village where Kikyo's sister named, Kaede lives. It is the same village where Kagome met InuYasha and it is the same village where he lives when he is not off killing demons. I need to find my suitcase now and get packing. Ah, here is my suitcase._

I put my suitcase on my bed and I debate on whether or not I should shove my clothes into to my suitcase or if I should fold them. I decided that I should fold them and make some room for my shoes. I picked up my shirts and started to fold them as my dad started shouting down the hall, "Pack your bathing suits too, girls!" _Gah, that information would have been helpful about five minutes ago._ I go to my closet and I get my red bikini that was hanging up,take it off the hanger and I put it on my bed to be packed. Just then I hear my iphone go off. I look at it and I have a text from Kagome it reads: Hey Rhi, don't forget to bring sleeping bags and pillows because there are no beds in the feudal era. I can't wait until you get here!- Kagome. I sent her a text back saying: Got it. Can't wait to see you too!-Rhi. I placed my phone on my bed and I opened my bedroom door. "Kagome just sent me a text and she said to bring sleeping bags and pillows." I shouted to the rest of my family. "I got the sleeping bags, bring the pillows that are on your beds." My mother shouted from her room. I grabbed my pillow and I placed it on the pile to be packed.

Fifteen minutes later, I was all packed and I lifted my suitcase off my bed and placed it on the floor near the door. I walked over to my laptop and saved the online college application that I was filling out and closed the window and shut my laptop off. I heard a knock on my door so I walked over and I opened it. It was my older sister, Rose. She is 19 years old and she is already in college. She is studying acting and singing with dreams of one day preforming on broadway. If you saw us together, you probably wouldn't believe that we were sisters. You see, Rose has strawberry blonde hair, which she inherited from my father, and I have brown hair, which I inherited from my mother. She has natural curls, which she inherited from my father, and if I want curls in my hair I would have to use my curling iron for fifteen minutes. "What's up, Rose?" I asked. She walked into my room. "Are you all packed?" She asked. I nodded. "My suitcase is right there." I said. Rose sat on my bed. "I have no clue how I can survive two months without electricity." she said. I sat next to her. "Well, just think about how fresh the air will be since there is no cars and buses." I said. She sighed. "True. So this InuYasha what does he look like?" She asked. I picked up my my iphone and tapped on the "my photos" app. I flipped through the pictures until I came across the picture that Kagome, InuYasha, and I took last summer and showed it to Rose. "Wow, he does look like a dog." She said. I took my iphone back from her. "Don't let InuYasha hear you say that. It kind of annoys him since his older brother calls him a mutt." I said. Rose looked at me kind of confused. "Why would his own brother call in a mutt?" She asked as I placed my iphone on my nightstand. "Well, InuYasha is a half-demon and his older brother, Sesshomaru, is a full demon.

Their father, Inu no Taisho, was a full dog demon and Sesshomaru's mother, Inukimi, is a full dog demon as well. One day, Inu no Taisho fell in love with a beautiful mortal woman named Izayoi and left Inukimi for her. He and Izayoi had InuYasha together and he died right after InuYasha was born because he was badly injured after a battle with another demon and when he returned to Izayoi, he fought to defened her and their new born son. I believe Sesshomaru hates InuYasha for that reason and because InuYasha got the inheritance that Sesshomaru wanted." I replied. Rose gently elbowed be. "And what is that inheritance? Is it because InuYasha's father left him more money than he left Sesshomaru?" She joked. I looked at Rose with one of my eyebrows raised. "Please. The inheritance was a sword called the Tetseiga which was forged from one of Inu no Taisho's fangs. The Tetseiga can kill one hundred demons in one stroke." I said. Rose smiled. "I can see why he would want that sword." She said. I sighed. "Yeah, but the thing is that Tetseiga is a human sword. Inu no Taisho had it forged to protect Izayoi. Sesshomaru has another sword that was forged from a fang of Inu no Taisho's called the Tenseiga, which can bring a person who is dead back to life. Sesshomaru really wanted the Tetseiga and was angered when he found out that he can't wield it but InuYasha can since he is a half-demon." I said . Rose got up off my bed and walked to the door "Well I can't wait to meet InuYasha I hope that we don't have a run in with Sesshomaru." I picked up my suitcase and I carried it to the front door. _I can't wait to leave for our trip_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Special thanks to Inufan155687 for editing and a huge thanks to those who favorited this story. Please feel free to leave comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters but I DO own the plot and a character that will be introduced in a future chapter.**

CHAPTER 2

We get off the plane at the airport in Japan. We got our bags from baggage claim and went outside to wait for Kagome and her mother to pick us up. "When do we go to the Feudal era?" asked Rachel. My mother smiled. "Tomorrow morning. Kagome said that she will take time off of school to bring us there." She answered. I waited anxiously for Kagome to get here. I can't wait to get to the Feudal era and explore. I am also kind of nervous about going there since there are a lot of demons there and they aren't all not friendly like InuYasha. I sighed as I thought about it. I don't know how Kagome can face them and hunt them. Just then a familiar car pulled up in front of us and Kagome's mother got out. "Hi Mrs. Higurashi." I said. Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Hi Rhiannon, it is so good to see you again." She said. I gave her a hug. "Where is Kagome?" I asked. Mrs. Higurashi let go of me and smiled. "She is at home taking care of Souta and is trying to get her grandfather to tell the school that she has an illness that a normal teenage girl would have while she is in the Warring states era." She replied. She introduced herself to the rest of our family as we put all of our bags into the trunk and then we all got inside the car and Mrs. Higurashi started driving. "Mrs. Higurashi, is InuYasha at your house too?" asked Rachel. "No, Rachel. He only comes to this era once in a while." Mrs. Higurashi answered. "But you will see him tomorrow when you go to the Warring states era." Rachel looked a little disappointed.  
_  
She looks like me when I am upset, in fact one of her nicknames is 'Mini Rhiannon' because she looks a lot like me but she and are very opposite. She is 15 years old and she is very, very smart. She is in all the honor classes at school and some colleges are already trying to recruit her. I wish I had her brains. Anyways, I think the reason why Rachel was looking forward to see InuYasha was because she has a crush on him. She has dated some guys but they never treated her right and when I showed her the picture of InuYasha and told her about how he is protective of Kagome, she fell in love with him too. But, I made it clear to her that InuYasha and Kagome belong together and to not interfere with their relationship which she promised not to do. But I know that she wouldn't get over her crush on him so quickly_. Finally, we pulled up to Kagome's house. I got out of the car and went to the back of car to get my suitcase out of the trunk."Rhiannon!" screamed a girl's voice. I looked up and I saw Kagome running towards the car. "Kagome!" I shouted as a placed my suitcase down and ran towards Kagome. I gave her a big hug and we started jumping up and down. We stopped jumping and we let go of each other. "Kagome, I would like you to meet my family. This is my mother Emily, my father Steven, and my sisters Rose and Rachel." I said. Kagome waved at them. "It is nice to meet you all. Come inside and meet my brother and my grandfather." She said. We all picked up our suitcases and followed her inside her house. We entered her kitchen and saw an old man and a boy sitting at the kitchen table. "Hi Souta." I said smiling. "Rhiannon!" He said as he got off his chair and hugged me. "It is good to see you again, Souta." I said. Souta smiled. "It is good to see you too, Rhiannon." He said blushing. _I should mention that Souta has a little crush on me which I think is cute but it is never going to happen because he is eleven years old and because I don't like him that way._ "Souta this is Rhiannon's family." Kagome said as she introduced everyone.

Kagome's grandfather was sitting at the table tapping his head. "Gout! How about you can't go to school this week because your gout is flaring up?" He asked. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Gramps, no one my age gets gout." She replied. He scratched his chin. "How about I tell them that the arthritis in your left hand is acting up and that you need to stay home until the pain subsides." He said. Kagome sighed again. "Gramps, no one my age gets arthritis." She said. Her grandfather started thinking again. "How about you had a minor stroke and-." "How about she has the Flu?" I interrupted. "Everybody gets the Flu and it usually lasts a week." Kagome's Grandfather stood up. "I got it. You could have the Flu!" He said. "Yes, Gramps. Rhiannon just suggested it." She said. Kagome's grandfather looked at me. "Oh Hi, Rhiannon. I didn't see you there." He said. "Father, this is Rhiannon's family." Mrs. Higurashi said as she introduced him to my family.

I shook my head. "Your grandfather is something else." I said. Kagome giggled. "He is isn't he. Sometimes he reminds me of the first time I met Totosai and how he acted crazy." I looked at Kagome kind of confused. "Who is Totosai?" I asked. "He is the blacksmith who forged the Tetseiga and the Tenseiga and the first time I met him he was acting very strangely." She replied. "Oh." I said. Mrs. Higurashi walked by with a huge pan. "Kagome, why don't you take Rhiannon, Rose, and Rachel to your room while I make dinner." She said. Kagome picked up my suitcase. "Follow me." She said. We followed her into her bedroom and she placed my suitcase down. "The three of you will sleep in my room tonight and in the early morning we will leave for the feudal era." She said. "So Rhi, are you still dating Adam?" she asked. I shook my head. "We broke up a few months ago. He was pressuring me to have sex with him but I wasn't ready to." I answered. "I am sorry." Kagome said. "Your prince charming is out there somewhere." She said. I smiled. "I know. I just wish that I had a boyfriend that is protective of me and loves and respects me like InuYasha does for you." I said. Kegome looked at me. "Rhi, you know that InuYasha is not my boyfriend, right?" She asked. I nodded. "I know but it is obvious that he loves you. He is just afraid to admit it." I said. She sighed. "If he ever admits it." She replied. Just then Souta came into the room. "Hey everybody, mom sent me in here to tell you that dinner is almost ready and she wants help setting the table." He said. We all left the room to help set the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to Inufan155687 for editing! Also, there might be a delay before I write and post chapter 4 because I am spending the next week and a half helping my sister and my brother in law move.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters. I DO however own the plot and a character that I will introduce in a future chapter.**

CHAPTER 3

We got up early the next morning and ate a hearty breakfast of boiled fish and rice. After we had breakfast Rose, Rachel, and I went back into Kagome's room with her to get our things. As we walked out of her house we heard her grandfather on the phone. "No, Kagome won't be in today. She has the flu and she is throwing up everywhere. It is very gross she is spewing throw up everywhere like a sprinkler." He said. "Well I got to go, goodbye." He said as he hung up the phone. "Thanks Gramps." Kagome said softly as we walked by.

We followed her into the family shrine where the well is that connects the present to the feudal era. Kagome jumped up to the edge of the well. "Rhiannon jump on with me and take my hand. The rest of you jump on and join hands with us." We all jumped up on the edge of the well and took each other's hands. "On the count of three we will all jump in the well." she said. "Ready? One-two-three!" We all jumped into the well and we could see stars fly by our heads and then we were suddenly sitting in the bottom of the well. "It didn't work." Rachel said. "Oh yes it did." Kagome said as she started to climb out of the well. When she got out of the well she lowered her arm into the well. "Rhi, grab my hand." She said. I grabbed her hand as my father lifted me up and I climbed out of the well.

Next it was my sisters' turn and then my parents turn. When we were all out of the well we turned around and faced the great outdoors. "Wow, it smells so nice here." I said. Everybody took in a deep breath. "Ah, so this is what non polluted air smells like." Rose said. Kagome motioned for us to keep moving so we followed her through the woods to a village. We entered the village and we headed towards a small hut. "This is where Kaede lives." Kagome said. We stood outside the hut. "Kaede, Are you there?" She yelled. "Hello?" The curtain over the doorway moved and InuYasha stepped outside. "Keep it down. Are you trying to make a public announcement to the village?" He asked. Kagome looked at him really sternly. "You are so difficult. Anyways, look who's here." She said. InuYasha looked over Kagome's shoulder and saw me. "Rhiannon!" He said. He ran over to me and gave me a very big hug. "Hi InuYasha. It is good to see you again." I said. InuYasha looked at my family. "Who the hell are they?" He asked. Kagome looked shocked. "InuYasha that is not very polite." She said. InuYasha looked at my family. "I am sorry for being so impolite but I still don't know who they are!" He said. I put my hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "This is my family. This is my mother, Emily, my father, Steve, and my sisters, Rose and Rachel. My dad held his hand out to shake InuYasha's hand. But, he became confused and just sniffed it. "Dad, He is a dog demon. He doesn't shake hands." I said. My dad lowered his hand. "Well it is nice to meet you, InuYasha." He said. InuYasha stared at my father. "I am sorry for sniffing you." He said. My father gave him an awkward look. "It's okay." He replied. Kagome turned to InuYasha. "Where is Kaede?" She asked.

InuYasha crossed his arms. "Why are you asking me? It is not my job to keep tabs on that old hag." He said. Kagome looked at him really sternly. "Hey, InuYasha Are you going to be hanging around for a while or are you going to leave the village?" I asked. InuYasha uncrossesd his arms. "No I am staying to protect you and your family. I can't have demons killing my friend and her family." He replied. I smiled. "Thanks InuYasha." I said. Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and shouted. "Why don't you come in and wait for her to come home." We picked up our bags and we brought them into the hut. "This is cozy." My mother said as we put our bags down. "Yes, it is small but very cozy. You will enjoy your stay here. I am going to go and find Kaede. InuYasha you stay here and protect them." Kagome said as she walked out the door. InuYasha sat down on the floor and stared at my family. My parents were trying to decide where to put things that won't get into Kaede's way and my sisters sat down on the floor and stared at InuYasha. "So, InuYasha. Is it true that your sword can kill one hundred demons in one swipe?" Rose asked. InuYasha stared at her. "Who told you about my sword?" He snapped. I sat down next to him. "I did. I told her about your sword and your family history. I am sorry." I said. InuYasha lowered his head. "It is okay. I wouldn't have told you it if I didn't want your family to know about it. I mean I am going to be your body guard for the next few months." He said. He raised his head and saw that Rachel was staring at him. "WHAT!" He yelled. Rachel looked down at her feet. I whispered to him that the only reason why she was staring at him was because she had a crush on him and could he be a little nicer towards her. "I am sorry Rachel for being so mean. I am just tired of people staring at me." He said. The curtain over the door moved again and Kagome walked in with a sweet old lady. "Everybody, this is Kaede." She said.

We all said hello to her and Kagome introduced us to her. "It is nice to meet you. InuYasha I thought that ye would have left by now." She said. InuYasha stood up and clenched his fists. "I told you earlier, you old hag! I am going to stay and protect Rhiannon and her family from demons and other evil things." He said. Kaede looked at him very displeased. "I feel that ye might be a little to hostile to protect them. Therefore, I have asked a less hostile person to protect them." She said. The curtain over the door moved again and a man with black hair and purple robes walked in. He was carrying a staff and he was smiling at me. "This be Miroku. He is a Monk and he shall protect ye while ye are here." Kaede said. Miroku kept on staring at me and started to walk towards me. "I have a problem with him being our body guard!" I blurted out. Miroku stopped dead in his tracks. _Kagome told me all about Miroku. She told me that even though he is a Monk, he is all hands. She says that whenever he goes to a village he will ask the prettiest single woman or single women living there if she would bear his children. _I said this to everyone and looked at Miroku and added, "No offense." He folded his arms. "None taken." He replied. "But who may I ask should protect your family?" I took in a deep breath. "InuYasha." I said. Kaede put her hand on my shoulder. "But my child. Ye must know that InuYasha can get very angry and the rosary only works for Kagome's command." She said. "I know but I know that InuYasha won't hurt me or my family. Plus, he won't ask me to bear his children." I said. Kaede removed her hand.

"Very well. Miroku, it looks like thy services aren't needed." She said. Miroku unfolded his arms. "Very well. Rhiannon do you mind walking me out?" He asked. I nodded and we walked outside the hut. "Listen, I understand that you feel uncomfortable with me protecting you and your sisters. I wasn't going to ask any of you to bear my children. But you are a beautiful woman and if you do change your mind I would be honored if you would bear my children." He said as he placed his hand on my ass. I could feel rage pulse through my body and I raised my hand to slap him but before I did I heard a female voice scream,"MIROKU!" I turned and saw a woman who was wearing a long green dress and a yellow blouse. She had a black outfit under it and she had black hair and pink eyeshadow.

_ This must be Sango._ I thought. _Kagome told me that Sango is a demon slayer that she, InuYasha, and Miroku met after an evil demon named Naraku manipulated her brother, Kohaku to murder their entire village and their father. She also told me that Sango is Miroku's girlfriend._ "You must be Sango. I am so sorry but I never-" I began to say before she interrupted me. "Don't worry about it. I know how perverted he is. Are you Rhiannon?" She asked. I smiled. "Yes I am." I replied. Sango held her hand out and I shook it. "It is nice to meet you." She said. "Likewise." I said. "Why are you here, Miroku?" She asked. Miroku tried looking around for another villager to run off to talk to them. "I-" He began. I interrupted him. "Kaede brought him here so he could protect me and my family while we are here. But I told her that I would rather have InuYasha protecting me since Kagome told me that Miroku was really into the ladies." I said. Sango nodded. "That he is." She said. "I saw that he grabbed your bottom. Do you want to whack him or should I?" I thought for a second. "Let's whack him together." I said. We whacked Miroku so hard that two bumps appeared on his head. I looked at Sango and smiled at her. _I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So sorry that I took so long to write and post this chapter. I temperately have custody of my niece and nephew and I haven't found time to write. They have started school so I have the time to write now and it won't be along wait for chapter five. Special thanks to Inufan155687 for editing**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters. I do OWN the plot and the a character that will be introduced in a future chapter!**

CHAPTER 4

After we unpacked my mother decided to talk to the villagers about their lives in order to start her book, my father decided to take a nap, and my sisters decided to help Kaede harvest some herbs. I went for a walk with Kagome and InuYasha. They decided to show me the place where they first met. "This is the tree that InuYasha was sealed to when I first came here." She said. "So is this the tree that your mother calls 'the sacred tree'?" I asked. Kagome nodded. "The reason why it was called the sacred tree is because Kikyo sealed InuYasha to this tree five hundred years ago with a sacred arrow." She said. I placed my hand on the bark and rubbed it a little. "I can't believe that you were bound to this tree for fifty years until Kagome came and removed the spell." I said. "And then you two began to fall for each other." I said. InuYasha stared at me. "We never fell in love. I am protective of her and I care about her, but I am not in love with her. Now why don't you write a letter to Adam and stop trying to set up me and Kagome." He said. I looked at InuYasha's angry face with tears in my eyes and ran away. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN? SHE AND ADAM BROKE UP A WHILE AGO AND SHE IS HEARTBROKEN!" I heard Kagome scream at him. I ran to the village and was just about to run into Kaede's hut when InuYasha ran up behind me. "I am sorry Rhiannon. Kagome told me what he did. He is a moron." He said. I smiled a little. "Thanks." I said. "If you want. I can go back to your era and pound Adam." He said as he clenched his fists. "That is okay." I said. InuYasha walked over to me and pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly. "Thank you for being a good friend." I said. "You're welcome." He whispered into my ear and hugged me even tighter. "Why are you hugging InuYasha?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw Rachel holding a basket of herbs. InuYasha and I let go of each other. "He was just apologizing to me."I said. Rachel looked at me skeptically. "Okay, then." She said as she walked into the hut. "I guess she doesn't believe us." I said. "I guess she is going to believe what she wants to believe." He said. I began to move towards the hut to explain to Rachel the whole reason why I was hugging InuYasha when I heard a small voice in the distance. "InuYasha, Hey InuYasha." it was saying.

I turned around and looked at InuYasha, whose eyes were focused on the direction where the voice was coming from and I saw a small little fox running up to us carrying a bag of herbs on his back. "What do you want?" InuYasha growled. "I am helping Kaede and the two girls called Rose and Rachel." He said. The little fox turned to me. "Who are you?" He asked. I looked at the little fox. "My name is Rhiannon. I am Kagome's friend." I said. The little fox's eyes widened. "Oh, so you are Rose and Rachel's sister." He said. I smiled. "Yes and who are you?" I asked. The little fox smiled at me. "My name is Shippo." He said. "I am an orphaned fox demon and I have been traveling with Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango for a long time. I currently live with Sango and Miroku in a hut down the road. Kirara lives with us too." He said. "Oh is that the cat demon that lives with Sango and Miroku?" I asked. Shippo nodded. "She is a very friendly cat demon. In fact, I think that she is the only demon that InuYasha likes." He said. InuYahsa clenched his fist and shoved it in Shippo's face. "What did you say?!" He yelled. I sighed. "Be nice InuYasha." I said. InuYasha folded his arms and then looked away. "He is very stubborn." He said. "Do you want to see my picture story about the cat and the very stubborn dog?" InuYasha whacked Shippo on the head. "Why did you do that for?" He yelled. InuYasha stared at Shippo. "Stop trying to make me look like a bad guy!" He yelled back. "InuYasha!" I said as I scooped Shippo up into my arms. "What? That little twerp was trying to make me look bad." He said. I looked at InuYasha sternly. "Well you are acting very mean to him and you are basically proving Shippo's point." I said. InuYasha folded his arms. "No I am not." He said. "Yes you are." Kagome said as she walked towards us. "Rhiannon do you mind bringing Shippo inside the hut for a minute. I want to have a few words with InuYasha." He said. I nodded and I walked inside the hut.

I took the small bag of herbs off his back and placed it on the floor. "Thank you for defending me against InuYasha." He said. "Your welcome. I am sorry that he was so mean to you. I never saw InuYasha act like that when I was visiting Kagome last year." I said. Shippo started rummaging through the pockets in his shirt. He pulled out a yellow flower. "I was going to give this to Sango but I want you to have it Rhiannon." He said as he handed it to me. "Aw, Shippo. I will cherish this forever." I said. The curtain moved again and Kaede and Rose walked in. "Why is Kagome yelling at InuYasha?" Kaede asked. I explained to her what happened. "InuYasha is stubborn as a mule. Ye must watch thyself when around him especially if you are small like Shippo." She said. Shippo nodded in agreement. My father woke up from his nap and looked at Shippo. "What a cute little dog." My father said. Shippo's face got all red and started to jump up and down. "I am not a dog, I am a fox demon." He said. I placed my hand on Shippo's shoulders. "I am sorry but he didn't know." I said. "Dad, he is a fox demon who lives in the village with Miroku and his girlfriend, Sango." I said. Shippo's ears perked up. "You are Rhiannon, Rachel, and Rose's father?" He asked. My father nodded. "My name is Shippo." He said as he walked over to him and began to tell him about how he met Kagome and InuYasha. The curtain over the door moved and InuYasha and Kagome walked in. I looked at InuYasha's face and it looked like he fell into the dirt. _She must have used the sit command _I thought. "The next few days are going to be awkward." I whispered to Kaede. "Aye." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks to Inufan155687 for editing. So sorry this took so long! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters. I do OWN the plot and two characters that will be introduced later on**

CHAPTER 5

It has been a few days since I met Shippo and things around Kaede's hut have been weird and uncomfortable. InuYasha spent each night sleeping on the roof of the hut rather than sleeping inside the hut like Kagome said he usually does. Yesterday Kagome went back to our time to go to school and catch up on the school work that she missed. When I walked to to the well to say goodbye to her she informed me that if any of us needed to come back to our era for anything to ask InuYasha to bring us since he is the only other person who can pass through the well without needing her assistance. I hugged her and made her promise to bring me back some soda and some popcorn. I then watched her disappear into the well. That night, InuYasha slept inside the hut and when Kaede asked him about why he decided to sleep inside the night after Kagome left, he started yelling at her. I sat in front of the hut and sighed. _ I guess I could check out the forest or visit Sango_ I thought. I heard InuYasha's voice in a distance and I got off the steps of the hut and walked over to where he was. I saw InuYasha yelling at his shoulder. _Why is he yelling at his shoulder? _I wondered. I noticed that Kaede was picking some more herbs. "Lady Kaede, why is InuYasha yelling at his shoulder?" I asked.

Kaede looked up at InuYasha and then looked back down. "He is talking to Myoga." She said. I looked at him again and I didn't see anyone. _Kaede must be losing it_ I thought. "But Lady Kaede, I don't see anyone there." I said. Kaede looked up at me. "Myoga is a flea. He is the guardian of the tomb of InuYasha's father. He comes once in a while to inform InuYasha on what is going on in the world and to give him advice . We know how short tempered InuYasha gets when people give him advice." She said. Kaede went back to work and I looked at the forest. "I think I am going to go for a walk in the forest." I said to Kaede. "May I ask that ye take InuYasha? There are demons and bandits in the forest and InuYasha can protect ye from them." She said. I looked over at InuYasha who was still yelling at Myoga. "Not really. I will be fine." I said. Kaede sighed, "Very well. But Rhiannon please stay near the village so that if a demon attacks InuYasha can hear it and kill it." She said. I promised her that I would and I walked in to the forest and began to take in all the images. I was in awe of how clean the woods are since I am used to seeing garbage and abandoned cars in the woods. I kept on walking and looking at the trees and thinking that this would make a beautiful picture. _I should bring some paints and canvases with me the next time_ I thought. Just then I heard some bushes rustling behind me. I turned around and started looking for InuYasha. _Is he seriously checking up on me?_ "InuYasha?!" I called. The rustling got louder and a huge green worm like demon rose out of the bushes. "AH, a human girl and I thought hunting was going to be difficult. I am so hungry I might devour you whole." He said as he moved closer to me. I turned around and began to run deeper and deeper into the forest. "I hate chasing my dinner!" The demon yelled. I kept running deeper and deeper into the forest. _If I scream his name, will InuYasha come? No, he probably would have smelt this demon's aura and would have come to kill it before it attacked me. _"Chasing you only makes me more hungrier for your flesh!" the demon screamed. I heard the sound of the demon spitting and all of a sudden I felt a pain on my right shoulder. "My stinging saliva will slow you down." the demon said. I kept on running until I tripped on a tree root and fell down. The demon decided to lunge towards me. _I am a goner! _I thought. I was looking at the demon's evil looking face when suddenly it busted into parts and blood splattered everywhere. I looked at where the demon once was and there was a man standing there. It looked like he had a whip but the whip wasn't in his hand, it was coming out of his finger nails. _He is a demon! _I looked closely at the demon and noticed thathe had long silver hair like InuYasa's and a purple moon on his forehead and purple dashes on his cheeks. He started to move towards me and I wanted to scream but before I could I passed out from the pain from my right shoulder.

When I awoke, I felt like I was flying through the air. I looked up at the demon who rescued me. His eyes were focused on a distance and I looked at what he was looking at and all I could see was the night sky. I glanced down slightly and I could see the tops of trees. _We were flying! I wasn't imagining this!_ I closed my eyes and began to tell myself that everything was going to be okay. We landed and I heard the demon say, "Jaken, go fetch some water from the river." I heard someone else say, "Right away Lord Sesshomaru." _ Sesshomaru! This is InuYasha's older half-brother._ Sesshomaru laid me down on the ground and I opened my eyes and watched him take his fur off of his shoulder and place it under my he took off his kimono and put it over me like a blanket. _ Is he going to kill me? Why did he save me? I thought he hated all humans except for the little girl named Rin that he takes care of. _ The pain in my right shoulder was stinging so badly that I couldn't keep my eyes open. I passed out again and in the morning I awoke to the voice of a little girl talking to someone. "Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru told us that we need to make sure that this lady is taken care of and I think that flowers will help her feel better." She said. "Don't be silly girl. What this lady needs is some medicine and food and water." Jaken said. I opened my eyes and saw the little girl and a small green imp like demon staring at me. "Oh good. You are awake. My name is Rin and his name is Jaken. What is your name?" Rin asked. "My name is Rhiannon." I said. I looked around for Sesshomaru and I didn't see him. "Where is Sesshomaru?" Jaken stared at me with his big yellow eyes. "How do you know about Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked me. "InuYasha told me of him." I answered. "Is that where Sesshomaru went? Did he go to find InuYasha?" I asked. Jaken started jumping up and down like a two year old having a temper tantrum. "He most certainly did not leave to get his mutt of a brother. He went to get you some herbs to make you some medicine and don't you ever use that mutts name ever again." Jaken said.

"That is enough, Jaken." Sesshomaru said. He walked over to me a knelt down next to me. "How are you feeling?" He asked. I moved my right shoulder a little bit and the pain began to surge. "It hurts." I answered. "Then I suggest that you stay still so your shoulder can heal." He said. _Why is he being nice to me?Is it a trick ? _"What is your name?" He asked me. I thought of not telling him, but then I remembered that I told Rin and Jaken and that they would tell him if I didn't. "Rhiannon." I answered. "How do you know InuYasha?" He asked. I felt my heart beat a little faster. "He is a friend of mine. My family and I are staying with the priestess Kaede and InuYasha is staying with us to protect us." I said. "Doesn't look like he was doing his job." Sesshomaru said. I began to feel anger surge through my body. "Can you just take me to him?" I asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. "I am afraid that if I move you, I will make your injury worse. Besides if I don't give you the proper treatment now, you will die." He said. Sesshomaru got up. "I bet you are hungry. Jaken, take these herbs and mash them up and put them into a cup of water and give it to Rhiannon. I am going to go catch some fish." He said. He turned to walk into the forest to go to the river. Before he left he turned to a two headed demon that emerged from the forest with two saddle bags filled with herbs in them. "Keep a close eye on them Ah-Un." He said and then he disappeared into the forest. I looked at the two headed demon with some concern.

Rin noticed this and said, "Don't worry, Ah-Un is friendly and only attacks mean people." She then turned to Ah-Un. "This is our new friend, Rhiannon." She said. Ah-un walked over to me and laid down next to me. "Lord Sesshomaru should be back any minute with the fish." She said. Rin sat down next to me. "I think that he really likes you. He stayed up all night to wipe your forehead with water and when he left this morning he told Jaken that he better protect you or else he would slaughter him." She said. I looked at Rin as she smiled at me. "I think that it is nice that Lord Sesshomaru found a pretty woman to fall in love with." Rin said as she stood up and turned around."I am going to find you some pretty flowers." She said. I watched Rin walk over to the meadow that was nearby and she started to sing and pick flowers. Jaken walked over to me and thrusted me the cup of water with the herbs in them. "Drink this." He said. He then went over to Ah-Un to get the rest of the herbs out of the saddle bags. I began to drink the medicine that Jaken gave me. _Has Sesshomaru changed?Does he really care about me? _I wondered as I finished the medicine.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own InuYasha or the InuYasha characters. I do OWN the plot and two characters that will be introduced later on**

CHAPTER 6

Sesshomaru handed me some fish that he cooked over a fire. "Eat up." He said. I looked around the fire and I saw other fish near it. "Why don't you have some? I asked. Sesshomaru sat down and poked at the fire. "I don't eat human food." He replied. I stared at him. "You mean you never tried it." I said. Sesshomaru looked at me with a little anger in his eyes. "No, I don't eat human food!" He said. I looked at him very sternly and said. "No, you have never tried it. I have met other full fledge demons and they eat human food. Jaken is one, right?" I asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "What is your point?" He asked. I indicated with my head to my left where Jaken was sitting with two sticks of fish in each of his hands and was scarfing down one of them. "Jaken is an Imp demon and I am a dog demon. There is a difference." He answered._ I don't believe you at all _ I thought. "So if I ask Myoga if your father ate human food what would he say?" I asked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Why would Myoga know anything like that about my father?" He asked. "Well, He is the guardian of your father's tomb and he spent a lot of time with your father. So I think Myoga would know." I said. "I think that you never tried it and that you are afraid to try it. You are afraid that you might like it and that it would make you feel less of a demon. But, what is the worse that could happen? You try it and you hate it?" I asked. I picked up one of the fish on the stick and thrusted it towards Sesshomaru.

"Just try it. And if you don't like it I will never bother you again about the subject." I said. Sesshomaru took the stick from my hand and pulled the fish slowly towards his mouth. He hesitated for a second and then he took a bite and swallowed it. "So?" I asked. Sesshomaru looked away but I knew the expression on his face. It is the same expression that Rachel gets when my mother has her try a new food that she insisted that she won't like but she actually likes and doesn't want to admit it. "So?" I asked. Sesshomaru looked at me. "It is interesting." He replied. I looked at him eagerly. "Is it interesting good or interesting bad?" I asked. Sesshomaru sighed. "It was good." He said. "But that doesn't mean that I am going to like all human food." He said. I patted him on the knee. "I know. There are some human food that I don't like either." I said. "But it doesn't hurt to try it." Sesshomaru took another bite of fish. "What else do you know about my family?" He asked. I took a bite of my fish and swallowed it. "Well, I know that your mother is a full fledge dog demon and that her name is Inukimi and she lives in a palace in the western land. I also know that she hates human like you once did." I answered. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "And who told you all this?" He asked. I took another bite of fish. "InuYasha and Lady Kaede. Can I have some water, please?" I asked. "Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled. Jaken, who just tossed the four empty sticks on the ground and was grabbing for more fish, paused. "Yes My Lord?" He asked. "Go and fetch some water for Rhiannon." Sesshomaru said. "Right away my lord!" He said as he grabbed a bucket and ran off into the woods. Sesshomaru and I finished our fish and then he looked at me. "Did InuYasha tell you anything else about me?" He asked. I shook my head. "But, Can I ask you a question?" I asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "InuYasha told me that he sliced your left arm off when you tried to kill Kagome two years ago, but I see that you have a left arm. How can that be?" I asked.

Sesshomaru stared at me and then sat down next to me and sighed. "When I lost my arm, I was obsessed with Tetseiga. I could never understand why my father left InuYasha a powerful sword like the Tetseiga and left me a pointless sword like the Tenseiga. The Tetseiga is a sword of fighting and killing. The Tenseiga is a sword of healing which means that it is useless in battle. The passion I had for possessing the Tetseiga consumed me so much that it was the only thing I could think about and I would kill anyone that got in my way. Until a demon named Naraku kidnapped Rin and tried to use that to make me do his bidding. After that the only thing that mattered to me was to destroy Naraku, even if that meant teaming up with InuYasha and his friends. Then Naraku had a hellhound drag Rin and that boy, Kohaku into hell. I was able to go into hell and kill the underworld master. When I came back from hell, Rin was dead and I brought her to my mother to revive her. She criticized Rin and she criticized me for caring about humans like my father did. I stood up to my mother and was able to convince her to revive Rin. Since I was able to travel from hell and back and stand up to my mother, I surpassed my father in power and I realized that the only reason I came back from Hell was because of the Tenseiga that I had Totosai improve. I also realized that I never would have been able to do this with the Tetseiga and I understood and accepted the reasons why my father left me the Tenseiga. Since I gave up my obsession and gained more power, I gained a new arm and a new sword called Bakusaiga and with that new sword I was able to kill Naraku with some assistance from InuYasha." Sesshomaru said. _Kagome never told be about that._ I thought. _Maybe, Sesshomaru isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is. _Jaken came running back with a bucket filled with water.

"Here you go, my Lord." Jaken said. He placed the bucket down and started wheezing. Sesshomaru took the cup that was placed next to me and brought it over to the bucket. He used it to scoop some water in to the cup and then he walked over to me and handed me the cup. "Thank you." I said. Sesshomaru tried to smile and said, "You're welcome." I finished the water and placed the cup on the ground next to me. "Are you warm enough?" Sesshomaru asked. "Not really." I replied. Sesshomaru pulled his kimono up higher and poked at the fire a little more. "Are you warm now?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Yes my Lord." Jaken said sleepily. "Go collect some more firewood and then go find Rin and Ah-Un." Sesshomaru said. Jaken slowly got up on to his feet and sighed. "Yes, my Lord." Jaken said as he trudged towards the woods. Sesshomaru patted me on the leg and said, "Don't worry, Rhiannon. You will be warm again soon." He then tried to smile again.

**Author's Note: Thanks to Inufan155687 for editing. And I know that Sesshomaru didn't gain his arm back the way I wrote it. I haven't made it that far in the Manga or the Anime yet. I just used what I read on Wikipedia and made some things up.**


End file.
